Kissing Clones A Rooney
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Parker and Joey's Halloween clones end up making the night something to remember.


**Inspired by the Halloween-themed episode Helgaween-A-Rooney, I crafted this fic with the Rooney brothers and their clones, Parker Plus and Ooey. It was definitely interesting to write, and even they don't go all the way, I tried latching onto the brotherly exploration thing as guided through their clones. Hopefully those into this pairing enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Down in the basement below the stairs, Parker Plus sighed as his toes curled against the soft fabric of his black socks. Ooey was nuzzling his feet against his face. It had been the hummus that interrupted the cloning process for his brother, giving him what appeared to be very strong dog-like qualities, and Parker Plus probably could have put his scientific mind to the test to come up with a cure, but he was too relaxed.<p>

"I say, Ooey, your face is the best foot scratcher around!"

"Ooey," the older boy grinned before rubbing his face against his little brother's socked feet.

With Parker and Joey at their terrifying haunted house, their clones were in charge of keeping their parents occupied, a surprisingly easy task once they found some rope, some duct tape and a shed in the backyard to muffle any screams that would alert the neighbors. It wasn't like they were planning on killing the adults, and they certainly weren't actually going to go through with eating them – not after they found the dad's wallet, and the phone number for Charlie's Pizza. But Parker Plus didn't feel like spending the next couple hours looking after nagging adults and having to play babysitter and think up a bunch of excuses. Maybe he got his penchant for taking the easy way out from his originator.

"All right, the pizza should be here any second. Let's get a move on." Parker Plus ruffed Ooey's hair, the older boy grinning goofily in agreement before running up the stairs. He tripped on the way up, shook his head, then ran to the living room like nothing had happened. Parker Plus smiled. An older brother who did whatever he said and was as close to a dog as any human clone could be? He was the luckiest dashing clone with a British accent in the world.

Just when Parker Pus reached the living room, the doorbell rang and the pizza boy announced himself, only to be met by a growling Ooey. Parker Plus smirked. He just had a brilliant idea.

"You might want to get your brother his shots," the pimply-faced pizza boy mocked.

"Not to worry, he's in tip top shape! Why just yesterday he chased down the mailman and took a nice big bite right out of his bottom. Oh, the poor mailman had to be escorted to the hospital and will need surgery to repair his backside. The whole unfortunate incident could have been avoided if he hadn't made fun of my brother…"

"Yeah, that sounds painful." Parker Plus could see the pizza boy starting to sweat.

"Ooey doesn't mean any harm. But when he's hungry, he just can't seem to control himself. It all starts with a look in his eyes…why, quite like the he has right now. And I don't think he's salivating over the pizzas."

The pizza boy shrieked and dropped the pizzas before running away as fast as he could. Parker Plus laughed and grabbed the pizzas, which were officially free of charge thanks to his brilliant mind and Ooey's canine appetite.

* * *

><p>The haunted house was a huge letdown. They had seen creepier things crawling out of their room when they let it get completely trashed. Now, there was some good material for Halloween. A peek inside the Rooney brothers' room before their mom threatened to ground them if they didn't clean it up – that would be a terrifying sight that kids would beg their parents to see.<p>

The only thing remotely scary about the evening was when a little girl in a ballerina costume came out of nowhere and screamed "boo." Parker clenched, but it was Joey who screamed and tripped in a puddle of mud. At least Parker got a couple laughs out of the night, before Joey smeared mud through his hair. Now, Joey was upstairs taking a bath, Parker having such finished his. He couldn't believe he and Joey inadvertently made clones to distract their parents for no reason. Speaking of which, where were their parents? Oh well, Parker would figure that out later. Who knew how much time they had left before their clones vanished into thin air? He was going to milk all the possibilities for mischief while he still had the chance.

He tip-toed down to the basement, unsure if he was walking in on some super-secret clone meeting, because Parker Plus was whispering, and standing really close to Ooey. His clone was so cool that whatever he was doing, Parker wanted to get in on it. He hid behind some boxes full of Maddie's sports trophies that she had to put away when Liv came back home, giving him the perfect vantage point to hear the conversation. But seconds later, Parker Plus wasn't talking. He was kissing Ooey.

Parker Plus sighed into the kiss, Ooey's big wet tongue moving around his own. He took fistfuls of his older brother's mis-buttoned shirt when Ooey started sucking on his tongue.

Parker couldn't believe his eyes. His clone was kissing Joey's clone! And he didn't feel grossed out, or run out of the room screaming like he thought he would if ever put in this situation. In fact, Parker couldn't tear his eyes away. Watching the two clones kiss was starting to make him feel hot all over, and make his heart start beating really fast all of the sudden.

The canine-like clone took hold of his younger brother's butt, lifting him into the air, Parker Plus instinctively wrapping his legs around Ooey's waist while they continued to kiss. There was an energy to the kiss that made Parker Plus's head spin. It was like Ooey was worshipping his mouth with his eager tongue, sneaking into all the sensitive spots that had him mewling and moaning submissively, even though both clones knew which one of them had the upper hand.

They were dry-humping on the couch, Parker Plus on the bottom while Ooey rutted against him like an animal. Parker swallowed hard. His dick had stiffened, and was now pressing uncomfortably against the front of his briefs. He had never experienced anything like this before, and although it was freaking him out a little, Parker couldn't deny that this was extremely thrilling.

He watched as Ooey pulled away from the kiss, and saw Parker Plus panting for breath. When the older boy didn't go right back into kissing, Parker was disappointment, but his curiosity came back in full force when Ooey undid Parker Plus's belt, then pulled down his briefs and pants. Parker could see that his clone's dick was just as hard as his was. Unconsciously, he licked his lips while he watched Ooey stroke his little brother's length from top to base, moaning "ooey, ooey" over and over again. Parker fished his own shaft from his fly and began stroking himself just like Ooey was, his entire body shaking from the immense pleasure that just crashed through him.

Then Ooey did something unbelievable. He leaned down and took Parker Plus's dick into his mouth.

Parker let out a low moan, but it was swallowed up by his clone's louder, and more high-pitched ones. Why would Ooey suck on his dick like that? Parker had no idea what was happening, but from all the sounds pouring from Parker Plus's mouth, it sure felt amazing. Naturally, watching his mirror image do all these things with his clone brother made Parker think about doing the same things with Joey. That thought made his hairless balls throb a little.

Parker Plus whined as he humped Ooey's mouth, thrusting against that eager wet tongue as he came. As a clone, his orgasms were a lot more explosive than human boys his age. His dick spurted out thick rope after rope of hot thick seed into his brother's mouth, until he slumped back against the couch. Ooey leaned in to kiss him, their tongues swapping the thick cum, while Parker rushed up to his room still painfully hard.

* * *

><p>There was no distraction strong enough to tear his mind away from what he had seen in the basement. No video game, comic book or cartoon could make Parker stop thinking about the two clones in the basement, and when he thought about them, his dick got hard, which made him want to stroke it – or rather, it made him want Joey to stroke it like Ooey had done to Parker Plus.<p>

Taking two baths in one day could only be considered an unnatural miracle for Parker, but with Joey building figurines of Halloween creatures in their room, the bathroom was the only place Parker could get some privacy. And he needed to buy himself enough time to make sure he wouldn't be interrupted. The only way he could ensure that was by taking a bath.

He already had a boner by the time he reached the bathroom, but when he saw his clone standing in front of him, completely naked, Parker couldn't have possibly been any harder. Was this what he looked like naked? He had never given his own body much attention, but if Parker Plus's body was any indication, maybe he should.

"Oh, you surprised me. How was the haunted house?" Parker Plus asked.

"Not so great. Wasn't even a little scary."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Why don't you take a nice long bubble bath with me to help take your mind off your troubles?"

This wasn't what Parker was expecting, but there was something so smooth about his clone that he couldn't resist. Making sure the door was locked behind him, he stripped off his clothes, and stepped into the bubble bath with his clone. When Parker Plus asked if he could give his shoulders "a quick rub," Parker blushed, but agreed.

He tried to keep a little distance between them, because while he kneaded his clone's shoulders, Parker was as hard as he could be. Even though he had really come to like this aching sensation in his balls, one that made his whole cock tingle, it was really starting to hurt. And when he accidentally brushed his front against Parker Plus's back, he couldn't stop himself from doing it again, and again, the friction on his dick so mesmerizing that his mind went white.

Parker Plus stopped him, then turned around to surprise him with a kiss right on the lips.

It was his first kiss, and at first, Parker couldn't do anything but sit there and let it happen, too shocked to respond. But once he felt a small tongue pressing against his tightly closed lips, Parker opened his mouth, and allowed his clone to deepen the kiss. Their inexperience was glaringly obvious, but the sloppy wet kiss had Parker's whole body shaking in excitement.

Soon, they were dry-humping just like Parker Plus and Ooey had been. Their wet naked bodies glided back and forth against one another while they continued to kiss, Parker Plus on top, while Parker's arms instinctively found their way to his clone's butt. It was soft, but firm. Was this how his own butt felt?

Parker didn't have time to analyze things any further, because seconds later, he was whining into the kiss and rutting against his clone like his life depended on it, as they surrendered to nearly simultaneous orgasms.

* * *

><p>Joey hadn't meant to spy. But after completing figurines of three ghosts, five witches, seventeen pumpkins and twenty-two wizards, he was bored. He was hoping that Parker would have something up his sleeve, something fun to make sure that this night wasn't a total bust. They had clones after all that had been conjured through a magical amulet. How could this be an uninteresting evening?<p>

The last thing he expected to see after walking into the basement was to see Ooey sitting on the couch on all fours, completely naked, and bare bottom raised high in the air. Joey was left breathless. His clone had a really nice butt, two round firm cheeks just begging to be grabbed. And that was almost exactly what he did, until he heard someone, which made him rush to hide behind the boxes of Maddie's trophies.

Parker Plus came into view, and began playing with Ooey's butt, whispering to himself at how soft and hard it was. Joey gulped at the realization that his hard dick was pressing against the front of his jeans. He wasn't just getting hard from watching his younger brother's clone toy with Ooey's butt, but from watching the younger boy's backside sway back and forth too. Suddenly, all Joey could think about was squeezing Parker's butt.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he saw Parker standing right next to him. Since he was on the ground, he found himself uncomfortably close to Parker's crotch, where he noticed a boner that rivaled his own for hardness. A quick look up to Parker's flushed face, the light pooling in his eyes, alerted Joey to his younger brother's desire.

Joey couldn't believe that his first kiss was with his younger brother, with their two clones over on a couch just a few feet away. Parker was sitting in his lap, Joey's arms wrapped around his brother's waist while they kissed. He was surprised at how good Parker was at kissing. It definitely seemed like Parker had some experience, which Joey really hoped wasn't true, because there was no way he could handle Parker having his first kiss before he did.

When Parker began grinding his dick against Joey's stomach, Joey guided his brother to lie on his back so he could hump him. The more friction, the better, and even though Joey really wanted to tear both of their clothes off, he was way too absorbed in moving his hips as fast as he could, and feeling Parker suck on his tongue.

"Oooooey!" the older clone moaned.

Parker and Joey broke their kiss, a mixture of their saliva still connecting their lips, to sit up and watch Parker Plus work some kind of device into Ooey's pink pucker. The human boys winced. That looked like it would be painful, and the way Ooey clutched the couch seemed to support that. But as the seconds passed, Ooey's pain seemed to melt away into pure pleasure. The older boy started rocking his hips back, allowing Parker Plus to shove the item even deeper between his butt cheeks.

"All right, that ought to do it. Come on out, lads!"

Parker and Joey looked at each other. They were busted. But from the tone of Parker Plus's voice, they didn't seem to be in any trouble. In fact, the younger clone seemed like he had known they were there the whole time. So they crawled out of their hiding place, and closely examined the thing inside Ooey's butt.

"I call it Sparky!" Parker Plus announced proudly. With the flip of a small switch, the item began swirling in circles, making Ooey's mouth hang open and his eyes roll to the back of his head while he continuously bucked his hips backward to make it sink just an inch deeper inside his tight butt. Parker and Joey were amazed. "And I have one more," he said, pulling out a black and white dick-shaped vibrator.

Joey's toes curled in his socks and his heart was thundering against his chest now that he lay naked on the couch, Parker and Parker Plus sitting between his legs with Sparky 2.0. The younger boys were touching him all over, running their hands across his still hairless chest, playing with his nipples, and once they reached his cock and balls, Joey had to stop from cumming right there on the spot. Parker stroked his dick while Parker Plus played with his nuts. He couldn't believe how deftly they were working him over, how Parker Plus seemed to be in complete control of the situation without missing a beat.

When they lifted his legs up, and started tracing their fingers around his tight pink pucker, Joey swore he was going to lose it. A dribble of pre-cum oozed from his flared cockhead while his nuts churned with cum. He hadn't even remembered the last time he had gotten off. But that was an injustice that would be rectified soon enough because once Parker Plus fished out a tube of lube from his pocket, their wet hands were gripping his hard dick and sliding into his tight hole.

There were no words to express how mind-blowing the sensations of their hands were. Parker Plus worked his cock with a steady up and down motion, making Joey hump his closed fist while the slosh of the lube echoed in his ears. Meanwhile, Parker was fingering him, listening to his clone's directions about which direction to circle his finger, when to push deeper, and how to curl it just right so he brushed against Joey's sweet spot.

"Oh my God!" Joey cried out. "Again! Again!" Joey whined.

Parker watched, fascinated as he continuously pressed against the small nugget that had Joey's whole body trembling. Parker Plus went back to playing with Ooey and his oozing cock, which gave Parker full reign over his brother's body, pumping Joey's dick while he slipped another finger inside Joey's hole. That did it for the older boy, who howled out his orgasm. Parker's eyes widened when he felt Joey's dick pulse wildly in his hand, and cum spurt all over his chest. It was such an explosive orgasm that Parker got swept into it without even touching his dick. All of his muscles clenched as he came, his dick shooting out a couple ropes of cum on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Once they caught their breath, Joey and Parker realized that Parker Plus and Ooey had vanished. That was when they realized the clock had struck midnight. Halloween was over, and apparently, so had the holiday magic. They found their parents tied up in the shed in the backyard, but they didn't remember anything that happened, so Parker and Joey didn't get blamed for whatever mess their clones caused.<p>

The haunted house may have been a bust, but this had been far from an uneventful Halloween. Lying in bed together, their naked bodies pressed against one another while their snoring fell into sync, it looked like it was going to be just as thrilling through November, especially when they found Sparky 2.0 under Joey's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

** I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
